


loki one shots

by jodieoswald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Depressed Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Multi, One Shot, Stark Tower, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: a bunch of loki one shots, mostly of sad loki





	1. loki takes a walk

Loki took a deep breath and stepped out into the cold, releasing the oxygen from his lungs. The cold hit him like a wave of relaxation and washed all of his worries away. The cool night air seemed to cleanse his body and mind within seconds of stepping outside. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, the cold air stinging and numbing his skin, but in a refreshing way. Lights pierced the dark atmosphere for miles, whilst stars penetrated the inky black sky, forming odd shapes and patterns Loki loved spotting as a child. He would always spend hours after dark, sitting on top of the palace of Asgard, thinking that his parents didn't know. Odin never knew, but Frigga had watched him from a palace window not so far from him whilst walking back from a meeting; she never told him that she had caught him nor mentioned it to anyone. Loki dearly missed Frigga - he could talk to her about anything, and was the only person whom he could do so with. That was one of the many reasons why he loved Frigga. But Loki had never been able to tell her how much he did care for her. He never would be able to, and he blamed himself for every reason that Frigga had died. He got himself so cut up about it that he ended up ripping himself apart and never let anyone become close with him in fear that if he did, he would subject them to harm. He distanced himself from Thor, Odin and the rest of Asgard. It had been weeks since he had spoken a word to anybody except himself.

He walked down the stone path that had been polished and cleaned probably about fifty times that week. That was one of the reasons he hated living in the palace - it was always so clean and cared for. When he had to get up early for a stupid announcement on the seventh day of every week, the gold in the halls would always be so shiny that they would literally blind you for a couple of seconds until your eyes had adjusted. It completely opposed Loki's personality; he was not clean or cared for. And perhaps that was his fault with distancing himself and all that, but he deserved it. _Surely_. After New York he had murdered hundreds of people and injured thousands. At first it didn't seem to bother him, but now he seemed to be dripping with remorse and self-pity. His skin ached with scars from sleepless nights and bad dreams. He beat himself up about everything, and when Thor tried to comfort Loki even he couldn't wipe off the crimes Loki had committed because no matter what, they were horrible. And he should have been killed for what he had done. Loki believed that himself, truly, and had tried so many times to kill himself, but his magic took away the privilege of giving up and ending his life.

He sat down on a bench that overlooked the kingdom of Asgard. It was quiet, and since there were no cars in the kingdom there was never the constant sound of choking motor engines or the stench of toxic fumes. The only sound was Loki's small breaths and the voices in his head. They were telling him all sorts of things - it never stopped, really. The first few days of the repeating sentences in his mind were a struggle, totalling to an _amazing_  zero hours of sleep and bruises from his palm to his elbow from continuous clawing at his skin. After he had gotten used to the sounds, they became part of his daily routine. Wake up, lay in bed listening to the voices, have a wash whilst listening to the voices, etc. Sometimes they had become so normal that he couldn't hear them, but that wouldn't usually last for long. They'd get louder, almost like they were making sure Loki could hear every word they were saying. When they did get louder, though, he could swear that they sounded like Odin and Thor. The words that the voices said were stuff like "Puny God", "It's all your fucking fault" or "You never deserved to be brought to Asgard. Your blood is dirty and will ruin the cleanliness of the royal blood." Loki believed what the voices said, no doubt. It was like a little virus in his mind- Scratch that. It was like a huge insect feeding on his thoughts, pestering him day and night, tearing him apart little by little. Loki just put up with it, and by that, he means he hurts himself nearly every night, cooped up in his room with tired eyes and tear stained cheeks.

The God of Mischief positioned himself in the middle of the bench, his elbows resting on his bony knees and his hands tangled in his knotty black hair. A single tear dropped down his face before tears began streaming down his face, like the calm before the storm. It turned out that the night did not wash away his worries after all. His face was soaked with his tears, and no matter how hard he tried to get his crying to halt, he couldn't stop them from pouring out. Loki sobbed and sobbed, alone in the dark, unable to reach out for help, destined to spend the rest of his days by himself and depressed.

 His sadness would never leave him, always pestering, always feeding into him, forcing him to belief the lies projected to him inside of his head.

 

 Loki could never escape the hell he had created for himself.


	2. ftm loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki comes out as transgender to the whole kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set before the first Thor

 All through Loki's life he had known he was different. The other Asgardian girls would be doing traditionally feminine things, which in Asgard was a requirement to do so as a female, and so Loki was forced to join in with the others. Everyone knew him as a girl. Everyone treated him as a girl. Everyone  _liked_ him as a girl. And Loki hated that. He despised it, in fact, but he dismissed it until his older years, which meant until he was a thousand years old (in a human life span that would be about 20). He lived a _thousand_ years as a girl, making himself ignore his feelings and emotions. He had used magic to conceal his chest more easily under his garments and to deepen his voice a  bit, enough to satisfy him but not enough for anyone to notice. 

 And today was the day that he was going to announce it to his family. Well, Thor and Odin, since Frigga had known since the minute he was born that he was born in the wrong body. Loki walked down the halls, repeating what he was going to say in his head, and prepared a million worst case scenarios to allow him to feel safer.

 Odin needed a princess to maintain his reputation, and therefore Loki was to be that princess. All his life, they had been preparing him to be the 'woman that would defend Asgard', shoving dressed into his hands to try on, using magic to cake make up on his skin. Loki had not a problem with talking about boys, as he had come to the conclusion that he did, in fact, like males and would court one rather than a woman.

 He was terrified to how the rest of the kingdom would react, but that did not stop him from confidently walking down the golden halls of the palace to the courtroom where Odin, Frigga and Thor would always meet in the morn of the sixth day of every month to discuss problems and proposals for Asgard. 

 He stepped into the room. Banners hung from every pillar and a huge table was positioned in the middle. Odin sat at the far end in one of his many thrones, Frigga and Thor opposing each other on the stalls next to Odin. Loki coughed slightly to raise their awareness that he had entered the courtroom. 

 "Yes, Leila?" Odin asked, sending shivers down Loki's spine at the sound of his birth name being spoken.

 "Um, yeah, hello Father." He paused. "I just, wanted to tell you all something, er."

 "Yes?" Thor turned to look at him.

 Loki sat down next to Thor and placed his connected hands on the table, taking a deep breath. "I... er, I don't want to be Leila Laufeyson anymore. I wish to be Loki. Loki Laufeyson. I want to look like a male. In my mind, I am a male, not a female. Do you, er, understand?" 

 Frigga gave an understanding smile that Loki read as 'yep, I knew anyway', and Thor slapped him on the back as if to say 'well done'. Odin, on the other hand, was red in the face and you could literally see his eyebrows knotting together. 

 "Leila, I do hope you realise the severity of this? How will the civilians react? How will the palace members react? How am I supposed to introduce this to the  _whole_ of Asgard, because if I do, I cannot guarantee your safety?!" Odin fired questions at his son.

 "I, well, yes. I chose this day particularly so we could discuss everything. I was thinking that we bring everyone together and announce it?" Loki replied. "And I, er, don't care about my safety really. It's fine. I'm old enough to take care of myself now. I've also prepared a sort of, character for me to shape shift into to make me male. It could help whilst I'm transitioning, I guess." Loki looked down at the ground and shrugged. 

 "Show us then, Loki." Thor egged him on. Loki closed his eyes and transformed into a man with silky black hair, cheekbones that could give you a paper cut and into silver and green leather garments. Loki smiled, happy that he can finally show his true self. It was like showing his actual identity after hiding it for a thousand years. It felt so good, like revealing the truth after hiding a lie. Odin looked him up and down with a neutral expression and nodded. 

 "Okay, you shall continue with your transition to become a male. I shall announce it to the kingdom in a few days and anyone who has a problem with you will be prosecuted." Odin announced. Loki grinned. Even though he knew that Odin was obviously not okay with it, he was still happy that he was allowed to proceed.

 "Thank you, Father." Loki bowed his head and walked out calmly. As soon as he was out of sight, he lost it. He jumped up and down, squealing with happiness and relief. Tears streamed down his face.

Happy tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying something new with this idea, pls comment whether you like it or not haha


	3. sleepy loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki fell asleep on the sofa in the living room in the stark tower, and so tony stark has to deal with a peaceful & strangely adorable sleeping loki

 Loki was snuggling up on the sofa in the Avengers tower's main living room, drifting off to sleep after a long day doing errands for everyone. Since being placed on Midgard, he was allowed to have some freedom but he had to stay in Stark Tower and do jobs for everyone. So, basically, as much as he did not want to admit it, he was the Avengers' pet. 

 Luckily, this night he had nothing to do, so he was free to rest as much as he wanted until the morning, so he was taking this opportunity to, obviously, sleep. 

 It was an odd occasion where Loki was calm and relaxed, which was strange because he seemed to always be stressed or worried about something. Most of the time it would be problems with his brother, mother or father, or with an evil force that wanted to have him on their side. However, he seemed to not have any problems occuring, except from the fact he was staying with people he didn't particularly like, which wasn't too bad, to be honest. 

 He drifted off completely after a few minutes of attempting to drown out the distant chattering of the other members of the apartment section, and was sent to a deep sleep. Loki was burrowed into the crooks of the cushions on the sofa and had his body in a foetus shape. 

 Tony Stark had finished talking to Steve Rogers and had entered the room to watch the TV, only to discover Loki sleeping. Tony smiled at how (unusually) adorable and peaceful he looked. Normally, the Loki that Tony was used to had crinkles on his forehead and you could see the strain in his eyes by the vein that would pop out, yet this Loki looked years younger with no wrinkles or veins, and so much... Happier. In his own way. 

 Tony pondered whether to pick him up to put him in his own bed or leave him there but with a blanket. He decided to put him in his own bed, as he would probably fall off of the sofa if he rolled over or would wake up with everyone staring at him, and Tony knew Loki well enough to know that he would despise that. 

 He scooped the God up in his arms, surprised at how light he actually was, and started to walk towards Loki's room. As he started walking, Loki snuggled even further into Tony's arms, burrowing his head into his chest. 

 "Hey, reindeer games, stop acting like a soft koala." Tony chuckled quietly and kindly. 

 Loki murmured little things that he couldn't understand but enjoyed listening to. Once he had entered his room (which, in fact, Tony had designed to Loki's liking, with a special stand for his 'reindeer hat'.), he plopped Loki on his bed and tucked him in. The billionaire smiled at the green eyed God and walked out the room, replaying the last few moments in his head, smirking slightly.

 The next morning Loki had woken up confused, realising that he couldn't have sleepwalked to his bed. He walked into the kitchen, where Tony was toasting some bread and sat down on one of the stalls in front of the counter, scratching his head. 

 "Hey, mornin' sleepyhead. Sleep well?" Tony asked.

 "Yes. Why? Did you- Where you the one who-?" Loki asked, earning a smug look from the man across from him. 

 Loki let out a sigh of annoyance. "I hate you." He groaned. 

 "I know." Tony smiled back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love the idea of sleepy loki with tony okAY
> 
> also merry christmas / hanukkah / ramadan / kwanzaa / holidays !!! i hope you all have a lovely time ✨✨


	4. loki can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki can't sleep. again. but mantis notices and helps him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a weird idea but i thought of it earlier and it seems kinda platonically cute??

Loki slid into bed, his head aching and his eye bags a few shades darker of purple than it was the previous night. His eyes were bloodshot and his muscles were weak and helpless. The green eyed man hadn't been able to sleep for the past few nights, however he was still going to try that night. 

 After five minutes of tossing and turning, he was covered in sweat and tears. His loose t-shirt was stuck to his skin, and his usually slick black hair was now matted and greasy. 

 He threw his duvet off of the top of him and cried in frustration. Rubbing his forehead, he tried to calm his mind down by counting how long he breathed in and out. He laid on his back for a couple of minutes, listening to his breathing and watching his chest rise as he inhaled, and fall when he exhaled. His head was still pounding and his eyes were still stinging, but he ignored it will all of the energy he had left in aid of trying to relax and just have some  _sleep._ Why was it  _so_ hard to just  _sleep_??

 Loki could hear the soft snores of the other residents of the Stark Tower, and the not-so-soft snores of Drax and Thor. He was jealous of them, so jealous of their ability to fall into a trance in less than ten minutes; and yet they took that for granted. That bewildered Loki, how they could take something as valuable as sleep as nothing more than a nightly habit. 

 Mantis, who was in the other room wide awake, could hear the cries of agony that she had identified to be her acquaintance, Loki. She has always thought of him as a strange being; he could (and would) go from friendly to nasty in less than a second, which slightly scared Mantis. But she still liked him for who he was, and always knew that he had something rooted deeper inside of him that would be the explanation for his behaviour. 

 She would have loved him to be her friend, but she knew it would take immense strategy and time to even get close to him, or even to know his middle name. He seemed like such an interesting God with such stories to tell, and she felt like she'd be the only one willing to hear them and wanted to show that to Loki. 

 She tip-toed closer to Loki's room, her antennas perking up even higher with the tension she was feeling. Mantis peeked round the door and saw that the God was laying on his back, resting but not asleep. He was clearly off in his own world and could not hear the visitor at his door.

 Mantis walked closer to Loki's bed until she was at the side of it, and rested her hand on his head.

 "Sleep." She whispered as her antennas pointed down to him. 

 Suddenly, his forehead had no more wrinkles or creases, his face was no longer straining and his hands had dropped down beside him. Mantis had also altered his feelings so that he was not sweating anymore, he would feel less troubled for the next few days and so that he would be able to sleep too, for the next few days. This would give him time to work things out and perhaps solve the problem(s) that had been keeping him from sleeping. She also put a thin blanket over Loki to keep him at the right temperature and not too heated.

 Content with her actions, Mantis walked out of his room and back to hers to go to sleep herself.

  _I do hope Loki will be happy the next morning. Maybe, if he is to find out it is me who has done that, he will choose to be my friend._ Mantis thought. 

_I do hope so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa i know this is strange and new but comment what you think, i kinda like this idea of mantis & loki being pals??


	5. late night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've known loki for a while now and have been spending the day with him training in the stark tower, and end up in his room late at night. you get involved in a deep conversation with him, and it reveals a lot more about him.

Loki shifted his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs to cuddle them to his chest. His gel in his black hair had lost effect throughout the day, so now strands were falling over his emerald green eyes. 

 You had both been training together for the Avengers in the Stark Tower's facilities, and had ended up talking and getting to know each other so much that you had ended up in Loki's room, sitting comfortably on his bed. It was around midnight and yet neither of you were tired; you could almost hear the buzzing of ideas running around in both of your mind's. 

 It was like a spark had set off between you two that had meant you both had just spilled your darkest secrets and thoughts to each other throughout the duration of the day. It wasn't like a 'romantic' spark, you knew that it wasn't like that, it was more of a 'two friends platonically telling each other everything they have ever thought about that might be a bit strange' spark. And Loki appreciated that he had someone to talk to about these things. 

 The God shifted his body towards you, and inhaled as if he was about to speak, but dismissed it and continued the silence. You gave him a look that invited him to continue and he gave in.

 "Okay, so I was just wondering, how do sibling relationships work on Midgard?" He stuttered.

 "Well, me and my brother never seemed to get on. However it was never  _too_ bad. It just seemed to be the often verbal fights, and the physical fights were less often than that. By often, I mean , it happened everyday kinda often. But, Loki, it's different for everyone. No relationship between two people is ever the same, and therefore there shouldn't be a standard set on how to be in a sibling to sibling relationship." You replied, reassuring your recent acquaintance.

 "I suppose so. Thor and I had never seemed like a good mix from the start, yet I still seem to care about him and we still have our good moments, which just makes it seem strange. I.. I don't really know how to feel about our bond, I feel like I have to give it a label or fit it into a category, you know? Believe it or not, we have an equally bad society on Asgard, mysogyny is still being worked on, so that's where it's rooted from, probably." Loki spoke from his heart, you could tell.

 "Yeah, I get what you mean. It always feels like we have to stick everything in a box according to what they are, and if they don't fit into the box then they're weird and should be treated badly." You said, whilst Loki got more comfortable on his bed.

 His room was a mixture of dark green and black, with a hint of yellow. He had personally requested it to have this theme, and his brother had helped him have it completed by insisting it would help him feel more at home; and Loki couldn't lie, it did. His bed was King sized, and you would snicker guiltily when you realised that perhaps it helped him feel more like he was royal when he slept in it, just because it was King sized. 

 Loki had now loosened up a bit and didn't have his legs up to his chest, as they were now stretched out to the end of the bed. He seemed to have become more comfortable as they had continued talking, as if he had discovered that you would understand and not judge him with anything that he said - which put him at ease. 

 "Hey, Loki. I was wondering, do you know what happens after death? Because, I don't know, but maybe you know more about it because you're a God or something." You asked him.

 "Well, no. It's our weak point. It seems that no one can find out about the afterlife, you can just place your bets and hope for the best, I think." He paused. "I hope there's something though. It frightens me, the idea of there being nothing after death. I can't get my head around it and I often feel so torn up about the subject. Living forever would actually be something I'd have to take into consideration if I was given the option; but it would get so exhausting, living forever. You would never get peace or rest, you'd keep going forever and ever. But death seems to scare me into wanting it."

 "Hmm. Yeah. I personally don't want to live forever. Like you said, it would get exhausting and tiresome and it would hurt so much knowing the option of giving up isn't there." 

 "Mm." You both talked for another fifteen minutes afterwards, however when the conversation had diffused Loki seemed to drift off into his own thoughts, and you left him to do so, and whilst sitting in silence, you seemed to do the same. 

 You both laid comfortably in your own minds, and soon daydreaming turned into sleeping. 

 It was so pleasing knowing that Loki had been able to open up to you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i feel like loki is such a deep person and would do this??? and i feel like there's so much about him that he keeps secret that we don't even know who he is properly because he builds a wall around himself, almost. but yeah hopefully you like this chapter, let me know what you want to see next :) 
> 
> ahh also i know this is mostly speech but i mainly just wanted a chapter where i could explore my interpretation of his character and delve deeper a bit??


	6. headache tablets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki has a severe headache, feels lightheaded and is going to vomit.

 Loki pushed himself off of the chair, and within ten seconds of doing so he had to sit down again. His body could not hold him upwards without causing him to vomit or faint, and so he had to stay where he was until he felt better; of course Loki was  **not** going to follow the logical option and so he proceeded to lift himself up again.

 He wasn't completely sure what had caused his sudden illness, perhaps it was a mixture of stress, anxiety and maybe a bug that had been going around or something, however the last time he had gone outside into the streets of New York was a few days ago. It wouldn't take that long to settle in - and a sickness from a  _mortal_ wouldn't affect his  _godly_ self. 

 He steadied himself as he stood up slowly, trying to calm his breathing and heart rate. Loki's head pounded like a drum, and at the same time his head felt empty and light. He could hardly see, as his vision was blurred and everything past elbow length was fuzzy. 

 The objects around him were almost shaking, and his whole head felt like it was being ripped apart by a monster. 

 Loki stumbled towards his room from his recent settlement in the library. He did not want to take any tablets or medication in fear that it would ruin his reputation and make him seem weak and mortal-like. However, if he continued to feel the way he did, he might have to fall back on them; the pain was becoming unbearable and causing him to bend over and clutch his stomach in agony.

 His green eyes watered as he fell to his knees, his head spinning with the world around him. Sweat droplets began to form and were soon crawling down his face and chest whilst his heart rate picked up faster and faster. The God could hear his heart beat in his ears more than he could hear his breathing - it was drowning out every other sound, including his thinking. 

 Loki was lost for choices as he sat, abandoned in the hallway of the Stark Tower. Tony was busy with his work alongside Bruce, Natasha was training with most of the other Avengers (Vision, Wanda, Clint, Steve and Thor). 

 No one would help him if they saw him anyway, because no one cared about him. They saw what he did in New York, and they were never going to let that pass, and every opportunity they had, they would use it against him - and this was going to be one. It would satisfy them to watch him die, fill their desires of watching the murderer have his life drained from him. 

 It wasn't like they hadn't murdered anyone. With the fighting  _they_ had carried out, it was guaranteed that hundreds of lives would've been lost. And, technically, Loki was the reason that everyone was together as a team right now, so they can't blame him.

 The God dismissed his thoughts, and decided that he shouldn't be thinking about blaming anyone at this precise moment, and should be more worried about the fact he might be dying at that point in time. 

 His breath hitched as he tried to call for help, yet no sound came out; just by trying to talk, he felt his throat be torn in half. His hair was damp with sweat that had dribbled into the dark locks, and his eyes were wet with tears of pain and agony. His stomach felt like there was a pile of bricks and weights dumped inside of it, weighing his body down even lower to the floor.

 Loki's head was so clouded with pain that he couldn't even hear that Tony and Bruce were walking down the hallway, clearly having had finished their work together. They both noticed that there was a person in distress on the carpet, and after a second they realised it was Loki. 

 "Hey, you okay there bud?" Tony asked, chuckling nervously. The trickster gave out cries of pain in return. 

 Tony gave Bruce a worried look and ventured closer to the man, and crouched down beside him. Bruce walked closer and examined Loki from a slight distance, and once convinced he was truly in pain, he positioned himself beside Stark. 

 "Hey, Loki, I'm gonna have to get you to take some deep breaths for me pal. I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with you yet but we need to get you to your room." Tony patted him on the shoulder to raise his attention that he was talking. 

 Loki pushed himself up off of the ground with both of the other men's help, and immediately vomited over the carpet, wiping his mouth with his hoodie sleeve afterwards. His choked sobs echoed through the hallway. Tony genuinely felt bad for the man and wanted to get him to his room as soon as possible to make sure he wasn't going to die or anything. 

 After about five to ten minutes of vomiting, Loki had gotten to his bed and had lied down on top of the duvet. Bruce looked over him, worried, and continued examining him for answers about his illness. 

 It seemed as though Loki had been suffering from stress and anxiety, and a normal human sickness had sparked a nearly fatal breakdown. Tony had gone to get medication to treat him, and had come back with an array of tablets, from headache tablets to morphine. 

 Tony whispered to Loki. "Hey, bud, try to drink some water and take these tablets? They're gonna help, I promise." 

 The God opened his mouth to argue, but decided to save the energy for something more important. He swallowed two headache tablets only, despite Stark insisting that he should have more. Bruce had left the room to tell Thor about Loki, and Tony had sat down in a seat next to the bed to stay with Loki to see if he was going to be okay. 

 The God of Mischief had settled down fast, and once the tablets had come into effect, he had drifted off into a calm state, unlike the one he was just previously in. Tony recalled the events that had just occured in his head again, and hoped that the God wasn't dying, and that he was going to recover.

 The billionaire had developed a friendly liking towards Loki since New York. Despite the other man's predictions, Tony had put his crimes behind him and had decided to give him another chance at a first impression. Although he could be a bit rude and hateful towards the human race as a whole, if you were lucky you could catch his true side, which wasn't as nasty. 

 Stark liked Reindeer games, and he just  _loved_ it when he vomited all over his clean bed sheets.  

 Seriously though, he didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god it's 2:42am i'm so goddamn tired but i wanted to finish this, so sorry if it's really bad cos my tired ass self has written it


	7. murderous loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki is in a murderous mood, and, well, kills people. but then, his innocent side is revealed when a child enters the room.
> 
>  
> 
> this is really dark so warning, skip over it if you don't like that sorta stuff or if it triggers you :)

Loki drew the knife from his pocket as a smile was painted across his face from ear to ear. He raised his arm and counted to three in his ear, throwing his wrist down into the victim beneath him. He continued grinning as the mortal bled out and the colour from their eyes had drained. It was amusing for him to watch someone dying, it was like he could laugh at their weak soul and feel better about his godly self. 

  Once the victim had taken their last breath, he forced the dagger out of the body and pulled himself up off of the ground. He didn't feel satisfied yet, like he needed to kill someone else to be able to call it a day. Looking around, he saw the door open and another human walk in. They locked eye contact, and as soon as that occured, the human male gasped and was about to run for his life, however, was cut off by Loki. The God had taken a slice at his legs and managed to take off his _whole_ foot. 

 The human couldn't even scream or gasp, so he just glanced at Loki as a tear rolled down his cheek. He fell to the floor, next to where the murderer had been standing. It seemed as though the loss of a foot wouldn't be enough to kill him, so he took his dagger and repeated his previous actions by stabbing the victim exactly how he did last time.

 Loki suddenly got bored of this process by his fourth mortal dead, and decided he wanted to torture, instead of kill. It was more _entertaining_ that way. 

 He waited for the next person to walk in, and whilst doing so, he prepared his "tools" to torture with. Loki had positioned himself in a unisex bathroom in Los Angeles, and after making the CCTV camera footage make it seem like nothing was happening, he had decided to use it as his little playroom for murdering. He could cover up the screams with magic and would kill anyone that entered the bathroom. Loki would disappear if anyone important noticed, though. 

 The door opened and another mortal walked in, however this time it was a young boy, holding a teddy bear in his arms. He was biting his thumbnails and looked melancholy.

 The God looked down at the boy from ontop of the sink, where he was standing, and suddenly a worried expression formed on his face. Did he really want to kill an innocent child? But every one of his victims were innocent, how is a child any different? Thoughts raced around in his mind. 

 The child had not seen the bodies yet, and Loki was thankful for that.

 "Hello, there. What's wrong?" The green eyed man asked him. 

 "I was looking for daddy. He went to the bathroom and hasn't come back yet." The little boy replied. Loki's eyes widened and he muttered a string of curse words under his breath. He had just killed that boy's father. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? 

 The only option left was to kill the child. He only had enough magical power left to painlessly kill the child, rather than wipe it's mind. 

 How the fuck could he kill a child? There had to be another way. 

 If he went back to Asgard he could possibly charge his powers back to full capacity and wipe the boy's mind. Or he could use his magic to use the illusion that his father is still there and let them have a proper goodbye?

 He settled with the latter, and went behind the row of toilets, shape shifted into his father and came out to explain to the boy what was happening. 

 "Hello... My son. I have to go somewhere now, to do something very important, and I won't be coming back for a very long time. And I want you to know that I love you very much. Go with Loki, the man you just met, he will sort everything out with you. Goodbye." Loki cringed at how bad that exit was, but relaxed, remembering that the boy was young and wouldn't understand it anyway.

 Loki used his magic to "fade away" and then come back as himself. He reassured the boy and took his hand, preparing himself to have to deal with a child for the next day or so.  

 He'd just take him back to Asgard, and say his father got hit by a car or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOF THIS IS THE SHITTIEST CHAPTER EVER THOUGH like wtf i just lost it when it got to the end?? but whatever!!


	8. nail painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic fluff between tony stark and loki.

"We _are._ " 

 "No, we are  _not._ " 

Tony was insisting Loki to let him paint his nails and braid his hair. This argument had been going on for about five minutes now, and Tony could feel that he was finally ruling over him, and was going to be able to persuade him to let him. 

 Iron Man gave him that smug look, that Loki knew was the look that meant he would have to give in. 

 "Fine." Tony silently cheered. "But. You have to let me paint your nails too." 

 "Mm. Okay. Sounds good. However, if it turns out shit then I'm going to wipe it off." Tony laughed.

 "Hey! You mortals aren't the only ones who decorate their nails. My mother taught me on Asgard, I'd always paint them. I'm pretty good, I'll have you know. But, I haven't done it in a while." 

 "Woah, alright, reindeer games." Tony threw up his hands, and Loki huffed in annoyance. 

 //

 They walked down to Tony's room, and whilst Loki was positioning himself on the bed, the other man went and collected his nail supplies. The God was surprised to see that he had his hands full of bags of nail care, nail polish, and nail polish remover. 

 Tony Stark emptied the many bags of things onto the bed covers. 

 "Won't your duvet get dirty if you spill anything?" Loki couldn't stop the childish question from rolling off of his tongue before it slipped out of his mouth.

 "Nah. I've got this really good fabric cleanser, it's fine. And, hey, what's the worry anyway? If you're so  _good_ at painting nails, then you won't spill it, will you?" Tony smirked. 

 "Oh, no, I won't spill it. I was just worried you might." Loki poked his tongue out back at him. Tony giggled. He filed Loki's nails for a minute.

 "Right, what colour do you want? Maybe we should do a camo green, or a matte black, something to suit your style." Iron Man asked.

 "Hm. Would camo green go well?" Loki pondered.

 "I'll ask Jarvis, he's always a good second opinion." He looked up to where the camera was. "Hey! Jarvis! Would camouflage green go well on Loki's nails?"

 "Personally, I think that black and gold would go better with Loki." The voice responded. 

 "Okay. Thanks Jarvis." Tony whispered whilst picking out the right colours. He picked out a a gold polish, a black polish, and a top coat. 

 Loki held his hand out on instinct, and Tony took his thumb and stroked down on his nail with the black polish. 

 "So, are you thinking on going back to Asgard?" The billionaire asked. 

 "I don't know. I'd rather stay away from family for a while and just leave some time to sort out everything in my head." 

 "And how long would that take?" 

"About a month and a half. It depends. You don't mind about that, do you?" Loki felt a flutter of concern.

 "No, of course not. It's got a bit lonely around here since Steve left. He used to being the mood up a bit, everyone just stays in their room now. It's good to have you here, it gives me someone to annoy." Tony laughed, and Loki joined in. He moved onto the last nail of the finger. 

 He had painted the hand so the ring finger and middle finger were gold, and the rest were black. Tony picked up Loki's other hand and began painting. 

 "Gosh, this is giving me so many childhood memories." Loki whispered. Stark gave a warming smile and looked up at Loki as he spoke. "My mother would sit me on my bed and paint my nails for fun. Thor would always interrupt and take the mick out of me because he thought it was a dumb thing to paint your nails. Not because I was a boy or anything, literally just because he thought the idea of it was stupid. Sometimes Frigga and I would have a lucky day, where Thor was doing something with Odin, and we'd get peace and quiet for the whole time. I miss that." Loki smiled sadly, but shook it off. "Sorry."

 "Hey, Loki, it's fine. It's nice that you can open up to me. I'm glad we have that connection, so that we can do that." 

 Tony finished doing the top coat after ten more minutes, and let them dry. Loki sat round, his legs straight and his head against the headboard, his hands on his thighs. 

 "What colours are you going to do with me?" Tony was curious.

 "Umm.. Red and yellow perhaps? It would go with your suit. I'll do you middle finger & ring finger mustard yellow, and the rest red." Loki found the correct colours and laid them out in front of his crossed legs. It seemed as though the nail paint had dried much quicker than usual, and it must have been either because of the very expensive brand, or that Loki had become impatient and dried it with his magic. Both would not have been a surprise to any of the two men. 

 Loki began painting. At first he wasn't so good, but after his mind had been refreshed he was thoroughly enjoying the process. Tony Stark was impressed - who would've thought the Asgardian God of Mischief would have been good at something as normal as nail painting? 

 The green eyed man had just finished one hand, and was moving onto the other, when a question popped into his mind. It was about Starks' parents. Why did he never talk about them? What happened to them?

 It seemed that Loki was scared to asked in case it was a sensitive subject, and he didn't want to bring the mood down. However, he decided that if he didn't ask now, he would never know. 

 "Tony, what about.. your parents? You never seem to talk about them." Loki chose his words carefully. 

 "Well, they're dead. Bucky, Steve's friend, killed them. It was a while back. I- Yeah." Tony coughed.

 "Oh. I'm sorry." Loki stopped painting for a second, and then continued.

 "It's fine. It really is, it's okay to ask about it. I don't mind." It seemed as though he couldn't convince himself that those words that had just rolled off of his tongue were true, and Loki could see that. He changed the subject quickly. 

 Whilst the two blabbed off about something about Asgard, the God had finished Tony's nails and they were both lying down. 

 "Gosh, these nails look great. You actually did a good job, Reindeer Games." The billionaire laughed, and Loki joined in.

 "Yep they do. It's good that us Asgardians use magic as well, rather than just have raw skill." Tony glared at him in shock, but then they both burst out into fits of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't posted in a while! happy new year


	9. thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki's hella scared of thunderstorms, so rather than sitting in his room shaking, his last resort is going to ask tony stark for comfort. who else is he supposed to ask anyway?

Loki sat in his room, shaking as flashes blinded his sight momentarily every few seconds, and jolting every time there was even a slight vibration of thunder. See, Loki was  _extremely_ scared of thunderstorms; and he hated the fact he was scared of them. He felt as though it would make him seem dumb or ruin his reputation as a God or something like that. But tonight was different - he wouldn't be able to cope for much longer on his own. This thunderstorm was unlike any other he had experienced, and he had came to the conclusion (rather quickly) that Midgard's storms were much, much worse than Asgard's. He though his home planet's storms were bad, but oh  _damn_ , he was utterly wrong. 

 Shaking uncontrollably now, his body racked out muffled sobs as he curled up in his bed. He tried to conceal his cries - keeping in mind that Steve Rogers & Bruce Banner were either side of his room. He gave up and walked to Tony's room - the only person that slightly liked him. He dragged his feet along with him as he walked, the thunder rumbling under his feet. He reached Stark's door, and was relieved to find the light was on. Loki knocked on the door quietly, shaking as he waited for a reply.  

 Tony opened his door cautiously, his eyes adjusting to the dark corridor in front of him to figure out who his guest was. He was extremely surprised to find it was Loki, but not a normal Loki, rather a Loki that was shaking and crying, with puffy eyes and twitchy hands. Stark didn't know how to react. 

 "Hey, bud, you wanna talk?" Tony didn't bother to insult him or make a joke.

 He nodded slowly, sniffing and walking over to Tony's bed. Loki sat down on his duvet, feeling extremely dumb and insecure now that he actually decided to do this. Stark sat next to him.

 "So, what's up?" Tony asked.

 "It's dumb- I-" He gulped, "I-I'm scared of thunderstorms. Really.. Scared. I just wanted company. I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

 "No, no, it's okay. I promise. It's not dumb, I mean, I'm scared myself, but I just occupy myself with work or really loud music." He smiled. "Do you want to stay in here?"

 Loki nodded as Tony put on some loud yet calming music to drown out the thunder, and blankets over the window to mask the flashes of lightning. The God laid down on the billionaire's bed, facing Tony. He appreciated what Stark was doing for him, and how he didn't question his fear or insult him for it. He felt comfortable. 

 Over time, the two shifted closer to each other and ended up with Loki's head rested on Tony's chest.

Loki was comfortable, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month & i have this new idea for 2019  
> we should call it 20biteen ????????? like 20gayteen but for 2019????>?>?>?>


End file.
